


Sharing

by Bitterblue



Category: Bitterblue - Kristin Cashore, Seven Kingdoms Trilogy - Kristin Cashore
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy has never shared a room before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

Teddy is not a man used to sharing.  
  
Saf is not a man used to sleeping alone.  
  
  
When Bren had turned up with her long-lost brother after being gone for a week, there hadn't been a lot of discussion about where he'd stay.  _Here, of course_ was so obvious none of them had felt the need to say it. And by here, they had meant downstairs, behind the shop, with Teddy.   
  
He hadn't complained, even when Teddy showed him to the rough, small room. There was a single bed, not nearly big enough for two, but Saf had produced a hammock and strung it up.

  
"This will work for me. Maybe it will make sleeping on land easier." 

 

 

Teddy and Tilda have always been close to Bren. The two women had fallen in together when they were sixteen and Teddy was eight, and when the printing shop burned and he lost his parents, it was easy enough to become part of their little family as well. Saf fits in ways that are disconcerting but comfortable at the same time. He teaches Tilda to pick locks and discovers a talent for typesetting. When someone in one of the story pubs mentions all the things Leck stole, he lights up with mischief. 

Laying in bed, Teddy is more acutely aware of Saf in his hammock than he has been in months. Saf has been animated all evening, describing grand plans to do some sort of reparative justice via thievery, and Teddy couldn't help but find it all a bit captivating. 

Saf's hand and arm are moving, and he grunts softly. Teddy goes red when he realises what he's doing.

" _Saf_!"

The movement stops, and Saf half sits up. Teddy tries to look away, but can't quite manage it. The room is dimly lit from the window and the lights in the street. "What? I thought you were asleep. It's normal, everyone does it."

"Yeah, but I'm in the room, Saf, that's--I mean--you can't--"

Saf tumbles out of the hammock, all grace and long legs and unknown Grace. Teddy wonders if it's hypnotism. "Is it a problem, Teddren?"

He swallows, glad of the dark to hide how red he's gone. Can hypnotism work if Teddy can barely see him?

"Because," Saf continues, "I don't see why it should be. I had a good evening. I want to get off. So I am. Unless you wanted to help?" Teddy splutters, and Saf laughs. "Come on, then." He steps closer, until his shins bump the edge of the bed. "Sit up." Teddy slowly does, legs swinging over the side so his feet can stay on the floor. A small connection, grounding him. Saf touches his shoulder, gentle and light, and then his jaw. "Good boy. Now, touch my cock."

There is something about a demand like that, phrased so bluntly, that tears through Teddy's body. He wants.

His hand is steady when he tugs Saf's trousers down, and touches his hips, then his stomach, and finally his cock. Saf is quiet, waiting. It doesn't feel strange; it feels like himself. He understands what to do, and how, and he starts to jerk Saf off.

"Harder." He tightens his grip, and is rewarded with a groan. "Good. Good. Now your mouth."

It doesn't seem out of the ordinary, somehow, to touch the end of Saf's cock with his tongue, and then his lips, and then swallow the head of him into his mouth. It feels perfectly right and reasonable, though he hadn't ever thought to do it until five minutes ago. Teddy groans, and Saf begins to thrust. He comes not long after, with another grunt and hot, salt-bitter taste down the back of Teddy's tongue and down his throat. He steps back, and does his pants back up again. He moves and sits in the hammock, feet swinging over the side, watching Teddy in the darkness.

"Your turn. Touch yourself. I know you're hard, I felt you against my leg. You want to get off, Teddy. Do it." Teddy scrambles for the buttons on his trousers, yanking them down and fisting his cock before Saf has even finished speaking. He doesn't take long, either, his come spilling across their shared floor. Saf watches him, speaking low encouragements, and then swings his legs back into the hammock and turns his back on Teddy when he has finished.

Confused and feeling dazed, Teddy cleans himself, then the mess, and lays down to sleep. It takes him ages, and when he does his dreams are strange.

 

 

In the morning, Saf catches his eye, and almost smirks. Teddy blushes. It never happens again.


End file.
